<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like The Old Days by MistIolite (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375728">Like The Old Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MistIolite'>MistIolite (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ASTRO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Platonic Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MistIolite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to rewrite my orphan fic, Distant But Never Forgotten.</p><p>Eunwoo haven’t felt any connection from his Soulmate for eight years now. It hurt more since they use to be very close.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Minhyuk | Rocky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eunwoo almost finished cleaning up Rocky’s knee wound. He’s suppose to go on a lunch break ten minutes ago, but seeing his Soulmate injured made him loose his appetite.</p><p>He wished the shorter male would find a different job than working as carpenter. </p><p>He glanced at Rocky’s face up from his knee. “As your friend, can’t you work someplace less destructive?”</p><p>“Say’s the doctor that cut people up in surgery rooms. “ Rocky said jokingly before he gets up from bed. “Alright, bye doc.” He left the room without looking back at him.</p><p>Their bond faded to this, just a regular nobody patient visiting his office. He missed their profound bond from high school.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eunwoo feels a bit  pathetic and needy to hire his Soulmate to fix an application he could’ve easily done on his day off.</p><p>He bends down next to Rocky as he screws inemnathe door. That silver he wanted to mess up, too neat for his liking.</p><p>He immediately puts his hand down knowing it’s inappropriate to pet the worker’s hair.</p><p>“Do you need food or water?”  Eunwoo asked abruptly.</p><p>“What? But, I’m almost done tho. Thanks, anyway Doc.” Rocky chuckled slightly.</p><p>Eunwoo glanced down at his arm being covered by sleeve, could’ve he removed his name?  </p><p>Rocky gets up, which snapped Eunwoo out of it. “So, yeah it’s done what do you think?”</p><p>Eunwoo get up and looks at the door he could care less about. But, nevertheless it’s his won been spent so he replied. “Great.”</p><p>He turned his eyes back to Rocky who’s picking up his equipment. “Would you like to have lunch with me someday soon.”</p><p>“Sure, I’ll call you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>